1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to garment hangers having an identification clip, but more particularly to a garment hanger with an identification clip which cannot be readily removed manually.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Garment hangers which make use of information or identification tabs allow stores or garment manufacturers to display information about the garment to prospective customers. A garment hanger having a display or identification tab can provide size or brand of clothing on the hanger. It is important that these identification tabs be interchangeable and, therefore, easily removable or insertable on the hangers.
For example, stores will often retain the garment hanger upon the sale of a garment and reuse them with a new collection of garments. Accordingly, new garments placed on the garment hangers have ,to be selected according to a matching identification tab, or the identification tab is removed by a salesclerk and replaced with one indicating the proper size or identification of the garment.
Although these garment hangers with identification tabs are not new, once available to the purchaser, the removable tab can pose a danger to small children who may swallow it.
Changes have recently been made to these tabs to prevent the removal of the tab once it has been inserted on the garment hanger. The problem, associated with removal of the information tabs from the garment hanger, is not completely resolved since such tabs can still be removed with little effort.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,199,608, 1993, Zuckerman, and 5,238,159, 1993, Zuckerman, teach the use of identification tabs which, once installed or inserted on the tab holder, are more difficult to remove (depending on the thickness of the material). Although the patents mention that a tool can be used to remove the tabs, their inherent designs would make the removal, even with a tool, very difficult without breakage. In addition, multiple insertions and removals of the tabs from the garment hanger are likely to cause the weakening of the plastic such that the tab eventually breaks down after multiple usage.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a garment hanger having an identification clip which can be removed manually with difficulty and thus is childproof, but which can be removed with a tool repeatedly without weakening the structure of the tab or the tab holder itself on the garment hanger.